Featured Cybernoids in Cyber Hero Alliance 2
These are the list of cybernoids that featured in Cyber Hero Alliance 2: Critical Dawn. Most of them are based on their appearances in WiR media and some are from the original Cyber Hero series, but it remade and redrawn. They have their special abilities which is similar to LEGO Video Games. Playable Heroes and Allies *Cyber Guy **Tuxedo **Casual **Agent **Armored **Patriotic **Santa **Original **Witness *Roy-Badger *Kaori-Tanaka *Chai-Hang *Milford-Bromwell *El Matadore *Psyrazer **Casual *Gazewave *Sakura-Skybloom **Kimono **Casual **Swimsuit *Holly-Polly *Marcy-Flutterfly *Lacy-Stargaze *Fawn-Fallgrass **Apron **Swimsuit **School Uniform **Winter Casual *Pat-Hardwood **Autumn Pat **Blue Shirt *Molly-Polly *Sandy-Sunset *Fern-Fallgrass *Whitney-Winterwhite *Lily-Bloomshine *Fumiko-Windfall *Misaki-Mintgreen *Misty-Void *Moriko *Cyndi-Shiner *Valerie-Valentine *Sky Cyber *Lady Skyshot *Mach Storm *Electrocade *Voltage Vicki *Magnet Cyber *Shamrock Green *Clover Shuffle **Casual *Spade Sharp **Masquerade **Casino Employee *Heart Shuffle **School Uniform **Shuffle Heart **Casino Employee *Club Steele *Diamond Sharp **Formal *Decker *Spade Stakeshot **Western *Lana-Blueheart **Western *Club Crossfate *Luna-Bluemond *Lady Blueback *Monica-Acer *Indigo-Spade *Indigo-Club *Indigo-Diamond *Salty Jack *Vermilion Patriot *Dr. Element *Shaina Element *Lightning Cyber *Flame Cyber *Polar Cyber *Wind Cyber *Roller Cyber *Forest Cyber *Dune Cyber *Knight Cyber *Pirate Cyber *Viking Cyber *Bushido Cyber *Ninja Cyber *Kung-Fu Cyber *Wrangler Cyber *Agent Cyber *Commando Cyber *Paranormal Cyber *Galactic Cyber *Glitch Cyber *Lei-Fan *Lin-Xiu *Mei-Yue *Master Cheng *Wang-Tsu *Yun-Fei *Naomi Echo *Momotaro Cyber *Ink-Brush *Fisher Cyber *Karate Cyber *Harajuke-Ayame *Akige *Arisu *Chitose-Ichikawa ** Vest *Daikatsu *Emiko *Fubuki *Hikaru *Hisao *Izumi *Junichi *Keito *Kurumi *Manami *Megumi *Midori-Blue *Mitsuru *Mizuri *Natsumi *Nobaru (Available only in 3DS and Vita) *Nozomi *Ryota *Sachiko *Saki *Sayuri *Shinke *Takara *Yoko *Greaser Cyber *Amanda-Rave *Hally-Rider *Erin-Stakes *Firefighter Scorch *Tunnel Cyber *Eco Cyber *Detective Shaft **Casual **Undercover Agent **Rookie Officer *Detective Echo **Casual **Undercover Agent **MetroCop *Detective Katz **Casual **Undercover Agent *Detective Sleeks *Detective Blitz *Detective Ironhand *Detective Maple *Detective Fritz *Detective Fiatz *Detective Hao *Detective Grip *Vampire Cyber *Howl Cyber *Monster Cyber *Mummy Cyber *Lagoon Cyber *Mina-Mystery **Soul Slayer **School Uniform **Swimsuit **Casual **HG Casual **Winter Casual *Nina-Gravewright *Viola-Sights *Ivy-Greengrass *Mia-Mystery *Evelyn-Mystery *Phantom Chaser *Gotique-Doll *Beatrice-Spectrum *Comet-Hollow *Luna-Vesda *Trixie-Midnyte *Patty-Fallgrass *Wild-Sprite *Pilgrim Cyber *Santa Cyber *Santa Guy (DLC) *Santa Lady Hoshiko *Noel-Winterwright (DLC) *Brody-Frostzki (DLC) *Kimmi-Redgreen (DLC) *Wess-Weihnachtsmann (DLC) *Elf Cyber Bud *Elf Cyber Maisy *Elf Cyber Charlie *Elf Cyber Scout *Caroline-Pyne *Jackson-Frost *Jillian-Icewindle *Juniper-Brighton ** Holiday Casual *Conductor Cyber *Andrea-Ace *Austin-Ace *Dribble Cyber *Linebacker Cyber *Quarterback Cyber *Striker Cyber *Homerun Cyber *El Lucho Libre del Cybe *Randy-Coolross **Football Uniform *Cheer Cyber *Avery-Scarlette *Peyton-Mossgreen *Gymnast Cyber *Millie-Glacier **Casual *Kimi Yeon-Jae *Maddie-Ellison *Jun-Hatsuko *Alexandra-Reeds *Jennifer-Henrich *Wendy-Welch *Sun-Yiam-Lee *Glacier Cyber **Winter Casual *Winter Cyber **Winter Casual *Glacier-Glacia **Winter Casual *Princess Icy **Casual Skater **USA Dress **Summer Casual *Blizzard Cyber *Frost Cyber *Sleet Cyber *Arctic Cyber *Sky-Glacier *Chill *Glacier-Glynn *Winter-Wilda *Vanilla Glacier **Casual Skater *Wyatt-Glacier *Wendie-Glacierson **Winter Casual *Snowflake Cyber *Snowflake-Sally *Powder-Snow *Princess Glitzy **Casual Skater *Slush *Spencer Bluefrost *Natalya Bluefrost *Oleg Bluefrost *Izabella Bluefrost *Maple-Red *Olivia-Maple *Jacqueline-Maple *Dylan-Maple *[[Takashi Snowblitz *Katsumi Snowblitz *Junko Snowblitz *Miyuki-Snowblitz **Casual Skater *Helma Snowsmith **Casual Skater *Mildred Snowsmith **Winter Casual **Blacksnow Member *Herman Snowsmith **Winter Casual **Blacksnow Member *Stanley Snowsmith *Shauna Winters *Glazie Frost ** US Figure Skating Dress *Princess Angel ** Original Dress *Nikki Icewind *Justin Icewind *Princess Yin *Yulia-Libnitzky *Kim-Yeion *Pearl-Limelight *Angeline Hail *Hannah Hail *Fuki-Matsumaru *Niki-Matsumaru *Carmen Flappster *Tempest Cyber *Vanellope von Cyber *SKY Male Agent *SKY Female Agent *SKY Navigator *SKY Officer *SKY Guard *Cyber Guy (Yokawan-Era) *Strato Guy *Neon Guy *Element Guy *Galaxion Villains *Gutz **Detective Disguise *P Magnum **Chief Magnum *Virtual Guy *The Makia Boss *Bugsy Blue *Grayster *Brown Carmelo Jr. *Baron Skybolt *Death Cyber *Scion *Hail Cyber *Jolt Cyber *Petrina-Vines **Normal Petrina *Katrinka-Weeds *Feltka-Fatine *Riley-Fairfall *Loreane von Liefe *Yamakaze *Ryoka *Pyrrah the Pirate Princess *Judgment Cyber **Justice Cyber *Cyber-Hunter *Cryo Cyber *Inferno Cyber *Judgment Guard *Budz the Bounty Cyber *Diamond-Jack *Rogue Spade *Rogue Heart *Rogue Diamond *Nano Cyber *Demolition Cyber *Blake-Blitgrease *Sebastian Blacksnow *Matylda Blacksnow *Rudolph Blacksnow *Gretzel Blacksnow *Dustin von Blacksnow *Sid Blacksnow *Seimus Blacksnow *Cyril Blacksnow *Blaire Darkwinter *Nate Darkwinter *Warlock Cyber *Heeled-Cyberjacker *Widow Cyber *Night-Wisp *Faceless Cyber *Senna-Darkheart *Darkheart Cultist *Broken-Dolly *Cyber-Hunter II *The Gray Spy *Sazaki *Danger Guy *Disaster Cyber *Dark Cyber Guy **Ryukaki-Hajiyama **Cyber Guy Disguise **Hooded *Naughty Santy *Al Mizzletone *Candy Cane Mobster *Azusa *Harumi-Hashida *Misoan Commander *Sky Viper *Minogue-Riechstein *Colonel Huntley *Dr. Death-Arm *Steel Blader *Steel Destroyer Non-Playable Heroes and Allies *Azumi *Inakami *Maeda (Playable only in 3DS and Vita and in consoles as a DLC) *Miyako *Shioru *Udoki *Andrew Bluefrost (Playable only in 3DS and Vita) *James Bluefrost (Playable only in 3DS and Vita) *Jim Snowsmith *Hitachi Snowblitz *Dazzle Cyber *Indigo-King *Indigo-Queen *Indigo-Jack *Indigo-Ace *Indigo Patrol Cybernoid *Indigo Interceptor Cybernoid *Indigo Exterminator Cybernoid Villains *Evil Clone Fern *Evil Clone Fawn *CyDrones *Angelia "Ice Princess of Darkness" Blacksnow *Dirk von Blacksnow *Harumi's Male Patrol Cyber Unit *Harumi's Female Patrol Cyber Unit *Harumi's Elite Male Patrol Cyber Unit *Harumi's Elite Female Patrol Cyber Unit